Ten Hearts For Love Luke Edition
by SaiSymbolic
Summary: It takes ten hearts for love. Luke x O.C.
1. Chapter 1

~*I love Harvest Moon: Animal Parade! And I love Luke so for him, he gets him a little story. It won't be too long, just ten chapters or so.*~

"Ah, Cherise, would you be a dear and place these shirts on the window display?"

"Of course, grandma, I'd be glad to help!"

The setting sun of Harmonica Town glistened off the blue ocean waters. The time must've been around 6 o' clock but Cherise couldn't be sure. She'd been invited to Sonata Tailoring by her younger cousin Luna, however when she arrived, she was shocked to see that the land was fading away, unlike the last time she'd been there and that Luna was no where in sight.

_'I can't believe I actually let Luna trick me into coming all this way! I should've known!'/i _Cherise thought vehemently.

The female frowned as she struggled with the last mannequin's shirt and then gave a triumphant huff as she fitted the shirt on. She stepped back and admired her work, then her navy blue eyes spotted the new rancher making her way towards the shop. Molly was her name, though Cherise couldn't say that she knew her personally. She stopped by everyday baring gifts and the like.

The small bell chimed over the door and Cherise stepped from the display window to greet the visitor/potential customer. However, her words didn't come out as a lovely plate of Spinach Risotto was shoved at her.

"T-thank you? How'd you know I liked this?" Cherise asked incredulously.

"It was just a good guess. I hope you enjoy it." Molly smiled and proceeded to give out the rest of her gifts.

Cherise eyed the plastic-wrapped food momentarily before smiling slightly, "Well, family, I'm gonna go to the inn and get some sleep."

Candace timidly looked down, "Are you sure? You could...sleep in Luna's bed."

"I'm fine! Really! See you in the morning!" and with that she walked from the shop.

Cherise was looking forward to enjoying the fresh breeze blowing. She took a couple of steps and then looked down at her gift.

_'Spinach Risotto, huh?'_

"LUKE, WATCH OUT!"

Cherise looked towards the direction of the thundering voice but was met with a large mass barreling into her. A painful groan left her lips as she began seeing black and blue. Steady footsteps grew closer to scene.

"Luke, I told you to watch out! Now look at what you've done!"

The heavy mass was pulled off of her and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. Cherise's eyes opened to see two males. They both looked to be from the Garmon Mine district. The one with auburn hair had an increasingly irritated look while the bandana-wearing one had a nervous smile. The two turned towards her.

"Are you alright? Luke, my friend here, is a dunce. Forgive him, please. I'm Owen, by the way." The muscled, auburn-haired man said.

Cherise, however, was struck dumb by the pretty cat-like, amber eyes looking down at her. The red jean vest and white shirt fit his leanly muscled but broad shoulders faithfully. His dark blue jeans clung to his firm legs and thighs tightly. A flame embroidered bandana kept his silky blue-grey hair in place. He was gorgeous.

"Hey, are you okay? Hellooooo?" Luke squatted to Cherise's level and waved a gloved hand in front of her face.

The dazed look remained on her face as Luke spoke. Owen smirked knowingly.

"Why don't you, uh, help her up, Luke? She looks a little...absent." Owen suggested with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, you're right! All right! One! Two! Three!"

Large, warm hands slipped under Cherise' arms and pulled her up into a steady standing position. A soft squeak left her lips as her hands clung to Luke's forearms. Cherise couldn't help but feel the muscles strain slightly in picking her up. A grin was on Luke's face as he dusted at the girl's shoulders and gave the left one a pat. He looked down curiously.

"Hey, is that Spinach Risotto!"

The plate had miraculously survived the fall and was now occupying Luke's hands.

"Can I have this?" Luke asked hopefully.

Cherise looked down at the plate then at Luke's hopeful eyes. She cleared her throat and tucked a piece of lavender hair behind her ear.

"Mm-hm." The female still didn't trust your voice.

"Thanks, uhhh, I didn't catch your name." Luke grinned pleasantly and held out his hand.

" I-It's, uh, Cherise." She grasped his hand timidly.

His grip was strong and it practically made her melt right then and there. Luke let go and eyed the plate hungrily.

"Thanks, Cherise!" and then Luke was gone.

Owen chuckled and raised a hand in departure. "See you 'round, Cherise."

Cherise stared after the two young men and then smiled to herself. Maybe being tricked by Luna wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

~*Please leave a review. I'd appreciate it!*~

"Hi hi~! Cousin Cherise!"

Cherise' eyes narrowed tiredly at the incoming bundle of bright yellow and flowers. Luna giggled happily as she clung to her older cousin's arm.

"Hello, Luna. How did your studies go?" Cherise asked blandly.

Luna grinned cutely and clapped her hands together. "They were fantabulous~! I learned so many new things and-"

Luna's sentence was interrupted by the jingle of the bell over the door. The two of girls got into position to greet the new customer.

"Welcome to Sonata-"

"Hey, Cherise! I've been looking for you!"

Her cheeks warmed as she saw the visitor to be Luke, the hot guy from last night. He grinned charmingly and sauntered to stand in front of the lavender-haired girl. Luna stepped out of the way cautiously and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, what are you-"

"I brought you this! Honey!" Luke held out the jar for Cherise to take.

Luna let out an insulted gasp while at the same time Cherise let out a surprised one. She took the jar from Luke and blushed brighter as their fingers grazed slightly.

"T-thanks. You didn't have to." Cherise said while clutching the jar tightly.

Luke scratched at the back of his bandana and smiled. "I'm sorry I ran you over last night! And I'm sorry about the Spinach Risotto too! It's just...I love it!"

Cherise giggled while Luna huffed angrily for being ignored. Luke grinned once more before waving and exiting to store. She smiled brightly before letting out a yelp as Luna snatched the honey from her.

"Luna! What are you doing!"

"There's no way I'm gonna let my cousin go with someone without me knowing all the details!" Luna shouted.

Cherise crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "There are no details! Now give me back my gift!"

"Well, what about 'I ran you over last night' and 'Spinach Risotto', huh! What are you hiding!" Luna pressured.

Cherise rolled her eyes and sighed. "Last night, when I was leaving, Luke ran into me and then when he helped me up, he wanted my Spinach Risotto! That's all!"

Luna narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Well, I don't approve!"

"Why?"

"He completely ignored me, for one! And how dare he come in here asking for forgiveness with honey! HONEY, CHERISE! Not flowers, not chocolates, not perfume but honey!" An outraged look was on Luna's face.

Cherise looked at Luna for a minute before bursting into loud laughter. She continued to laugh as she took her gift of honey and retreated into the back room. Luna stomped her foot and went after the her.

"Don't laugh, Cherise! Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

The dirt path to the Garmon Mines was craggy and rocky. The sun beat down mercilessly onto Cherise's hair and she regretted that she'd let Luna persuade her into wearing it down. She also regretted letting Luna persuade her into wearing heels but it was much too late for that.

The situation was that the Moon Viewing Festival was tomorrow evening and Cherise's mission was to invite Luke (as a friend) to watch the stars. She let out a shaky breath and stopped briefly to smooth down her hair and dress before she reached her destination.

As she grew nearer, she could hear something hitting the air...or however you'd describe that noise. She realized that it was Luke swinging around his axe rather recklessly.

_'He is __**SO **__dreamy! Just look at him...'_ Cherise couldn't help but admire the way he threw his axe around or how his leg muscles flexed when he-

"Hey there, Cherise!"

The girl woke from her dazed state with a start at Luke's greeting and blushed in embarrassment. She walked a little closer to the male.

"O-oh, hello Luke. What are you...doing?" she smiled nervously.

"I'm just practicing my awesome axe skills! Didja know I could chop down a whole tree with one hit!" he bragged cheerfully.

"Uh-huh, well-"

"Yeah, then, there was this one time when I combined a chair and a desk for Gill! That was one of my most awesome accomplishments!"

"Luke, I-"

"And that honey I gave you; I had to wrangle it from the bees that were protecting it!"

"LUKE!"

He stopped talking abruptly and looked at Cherise innocently. She let out a soft sigh then a smile.

"I came down here to ask if you...well, if you...um..." she fidgeted with the hem of her dress shyly.

Luke cocked his head to the side as his eyes spotted stars beginning to shimmer and blink. His amber eyes brightened in rememberance.

"The Moon Viewing Festival's tomorrow! It's awesome seeing the shooting stars but it's better when you're with someone. You wanna go together, Cherise?" Luke asked.

"HUH! Oh, uh, sure!" Cherise smiled brightly.

Luke gave her a thumbs-up. "All right, we'll meet at Moon Hill at 7 o' clock, 'kay?"

Cherise nodded and waved to the retreating Luke. She was quiet for a moment before pumping her fists energetically.

"That went well." she said to herself.

~~~ooo~~~

Flute Fields wasn't quiet but it wasn't loud either. Various couples were lounging, enjoying the pretty sight. Molly and the town's wizard, Kathy and Owen, Luna and Gill, Julius...and some guy she'd never seen. Cherise cocked an eyebrow at the couple but shook her head afterwards.

"Whatever floats his boat, I guess..." Cherise pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Cherise!" Luke's voice called.

Cherise smiled lightly at the panting Luke, "I, uh, thought you weren't coming for a second there."

Luke caught his breath and plopped down onto the blanket. "Sorry, I lost track of time. I'd never stand you up, Cherise!"

"Y-you wouldn't?" Cherise blushed.

"Of course not! You're one of my raddest friends!" Luke grinned happily then pointed to the sky, " Hey, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

Cherise closed her eyes in silence and clasped her hands together._ 'I hope me and Luke become much closer. Closer than just friends.'_

The lavender-haired girl opened her eyes and glanced at Luke. His eyes were looking down at his lap, apparently in thought.

"Luke...?"

"Cherise..."

Cherise found Luke's amber eyes gazing at her's gently. Cherise held her cheeks to stop the persistent blush that came when Luke always said her name. "Yeah?"

"I think I want you to be my..."

Cherise's eyes widened slightly, _'Is he confessing to me? Those shooting stars work fast!'_

Luke grinned, "I want you to be my best friend!"

Cherise's mouth and heart dropped immediately, "O-oh?"

Luke nodded, "I've never really had a close friend that's female! It'll be great!"

Cherise smiled a tremulous smile, "Y-yeah, Luke...I...I'm sure it will be."

The female stayed quiet as Luke rambled on about a series of things. She didn't hear him, though; she wanted to go home, grab Luna and pour all of her troubles into the young girl's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon, Cherise! Get outta bed! It's Sunday!" Luna whined at her downed cousin.

The night of the Moon Viewing Festival had went good but then, to Cherise, it went horribly wrong. Luna had listened to her cousin silently (for once) and comforted her when she needed it. That was a week ago. Luna had to admit she was getting agitated.

"Ugh, Cherise! It's not like he said he wanted to be best friends forever! You're being such a drama queen!" Luna pulled the sheets from the unmoving female. She grimaced.

"Aww, Cherise...C'mon, I know you're hurt but...Luke's an idiot." Luna said in a sweet voice.

Cherise glared at her and rose from her bed, "I know that, Luna, but...even though I want to stop liking him, I can't! There's just this...spark between us. I guess I'm the only one who feels it."

Luna shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "Stupid! You don't have to stop liking him! He probably feels it, too! He's just too dense to know what he's feeling!"

Cherise froze and smiled, "Maybe you're right! Maybe he does feel it!"

Luna blinked as Cherise hugged her tightly. The faint sound of the store bell rung and Luna pulled Cherise from her form. "I'm gonna see who that is. No one's supposed to be here."

Cherise nodded and Luna walked from the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanna see Cherise!"

Luna frowned at Luke and pointed to the box in his hand, "What's that!"

"It's a gift for Cherise! She's my friend so I'm supposed to give her stuff!"

"Owen's your friend and you don't give him presents!"

"Owen's a guy! Besides, I don't like him the way I like Cherise!" Luke yelled, stomping childishly.

Luna blinked in shock. Did Luke just admit to liking her cousin more than a friend or did he mean it as in Cherise is a girl and Owen's a guy? Suddenly, an idea came to Luna's mind and she grinned devilishly, "Hmm, do you know what else you do with female friends?"

Luke made a questioning noise and shook his head. Luna walked around the male slowly with her hands behind her back. "You supposed to take them out."

"What?"

"Like the two of you do something together. Alone."

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah. Take her on a date." Luna smiled.

Luke scratched his head, "But...don't you only go on dates with a person you really like...?"

"Don't you like Cherise a lot?" Luna asked.

"Well, yeah...but...I..." Luke became quiet.

"Just ask her out and I'm sure all of the things you're feeling will sort out." Luna gave Luke a closed-eyed smile.

"Luna, what's with all the-", Cherise stopped as she spotted Luke. "Um, Luke? What are you doing here?"

A small tinge of pink appeared on Luke's cheeks as he held out the nicely wrapped box, " I made you something..."

Cherise accepted the box and smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, Luke. You're so sweet."

"A-and I wanted to, uh..." Luke glanced at Luna nervously.

Luna frowned and silently pointed to Cherise. Luke blushed somewhat darker. He cleared his throat before starting again. "Could you meet me at Flute Fields tomorrow!"

Cherise blinked, "S-sure."

Luke let out a relieved breath and smiled, "Great! Wear something casual, okay?"

With that, the young man quickly retreated from Sonata Tailoring. Cherise opened the gift and smiled gently at the plastic-wrapped Vegetable Curry dish.

"What did he-Oh...Vegetable Curry." Luna frowned.

"I think it's cute." Cherise smiled happily.

"Whatever. You think everything Luke does is cute." Luna was smiling.

Cherise blushed and smiled cheerfully. "C'mon and help me find something to wear!"


	5. Chapter 5

A surprisingly cool breeze blew through the green grass of Flute Fields, calming Luke's pacing form and giving him a momentary reprieve from his thoughts. He rung his gloved hands tightly for a moment before he glanced up at the shining sun.

Luke knew he wasn't the sharpest axe in the axe pile and he also knew he wasn't that great with people. He didn't have the people skills necessary to form lasting bonds like normal people did. He used to think that he'd be able to just laugh his way through life and then everything would be okay. He didn't think so anymore.

The amber-eyed male blew a sigh through his lips as he leaned against the warm stone bridge. He **knew** laughing wasn't going to get him through life. Selena had made sure he knew that well and good.

* * *

_"You are such an idiot!"_

_The air in Brass Bar was heavy. The atmosphere quiet and tense, nothing like the usual friendly aura is was supposed to have. The patrons and workers alike looked on quietly and in shock at the display of anger. Luke's fingers clutched the silky blue feather in his hand tightly. _

_Luke flinched slightly but offered the shapely female a nervous smile. "But Selena..."_

_Selena shook her head angrily, whipping around maroon locks of hair. "I don't want hear it, Luke! I told you once: I don't need someone like you!"_

_A pang of hurt lanced through the male's heart as he listened silently to the rant. Selena placed her hands on her hips and glared at the male. "You're immature AND you have no class! You can't even provide the things a woman like me needs!"_

_"Selena..." The blonde-haired bar waitress started but stopped as Owen placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head._

_"He needs to hear this...no matter how harsh it is." Owen whispered into Kathy's ear._

_Her green eyes searched Owen's face for a moment before they wandered back over to the irate Toucan Island native and the pitiful carpenter's son._

_"What's your problem, anyways? Do you think laughing fixes all the problems, huh, Luke? Do think happiness __**really**__ makes the world go 'round? It doesn't!" Selena scoffed, turning away from Luke._

_He reached a hand out to the female's back, but pulled back after another moment. He swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Selena...but...I-"_

_"Go home, Luke! I don't ever want to see you again!"_

_Without another look to the supposed love of his life, Luke dashed from the stifling air of the small bar._

* * *

Selena had broken his heart into a million pieces and crushed them under her feet coldly. The axe-man clutched at the fabric that covered his chest tightly. Every time he thought about it, it felt like his heart would fall apart once more.

"Luke!"

His head snapped up at the voice that called his name. A head full of lavender bounced around the curb that led into Flute Fields. A small smile pulled itself to Luke's lips as he watched the tailor's middle granddaughter make her way over to his form.

Cherise. She reminded Luke of the lavender that the new rancher grew on her farm. She was delicate and gentle and just being around her made Luke's heart speed up. He took care to notice that even Selena's presence had never **ever** done that to him and he couldn't help but wonder why. Was his love for Selena different or had he messed up in figuring her's **and** his own feelings?

"I hope you didn't wait too long. Luna wouldn't stop pestering me." A bright smile was on Cherise's face.

Luke couldn't help but grin back, "No, I just got here myself."

Cherise nodded before her eyes wandered over Luke's face for a moment. "Are you..._okay_?"

Luke's golden eyes widened briefly before he closed them tightly. He offered her as bright a grin he could muster. "Sure am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Cherise's navy eyes softened before she wandered over to the two fishing poles leaning on the stone bridge. Luke watched her warily, slightly scared that she'd be outraged that fishing was going to be their date's main activity. She shocked him, however, as she picked up a pole with a sweet smile. "We're going to fish!"

"U-um, yeah." Luke scratched at his bandana nervously. "B-but we don't-"

"I've always wanted to fish! I never got the chance, or rather, I never have anyone to fish with." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Luna's too prissy, Candace is too timid, and Toby's never around when I want him to be."

Toby? She wanted to fish with _Toby_? Luke growled under his breath softly before he moved over to Cherise's side. There was no way he was **ever **going to let Cherise and Toby fish together. Alone.

"Well...you don't need him to fish! You have me and I'm much better!"

Cherise gave a questioning noise before a giggle bubbled from her lips. Luke watched as she lifted a small hand to her mouth to cover the unladylike snorts that threatened to come forth. "_*Giggle* _O-okay, Luke! I'll remember not to-*_Snrk*_...to ask Toby to take me fishing."

Luke nodded in satisfaction and then turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Yeah, don't ask him for anything, okay?"

Cherise's smile slowly fell from her face as she studied Luke's profile. A smaller, calmer smile etched onto her face and she made a noise of agreement as she also turned towards the glistening river. Cherise's hands tightened around the pole.

_'You're...the only thing I'll ever need, Luke.'_


	6. Chapter 6

It was irritating, grating endlessly on his nerves. Was it supposed to be this hard? Was it really that hard to write a **love letter**?

Luke's cheeks tinted at the thought of such a letter. A parchment of paper sent to a special someone to relay the feelings the sender felt in their chest constantly. It was a beacon of hope that allowed two people's unsaid secrets be heard by their object of affection. To him-It was a large step in this...relationship he had with his beloved Cherise.

Well...he **wanted **her to be his beloved, hence this whole issue with this love letter.

The carpenter's son stared blankly at the white piece of paper in front of him, willing his most internal thoughts to be put on the page. After another tense moment of not writing, Luke placed his pencil down with a little more force than necessary.

_Snap!_

The writing utensil broke in half easily. Luke stared on as the pieces rolled apart and it made him think of his own self. How his heart was broken when _she-who-will-not-be-named_ had refused his proposal of marriage. He picked up the two halves warily, the memories of the encounter still somewhat fresh in his mind.

"This pencil reminds me..." Luke muttered under his breath.

His golden eyes wandered over his room before they stopped on his tape dispenser. His eyes darted back and forth between the two (technically three) objects, an idea forming in his head suddenly. He didn't **need **to write down his feelings, if only he could somehow show her...

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Cherise! I really needed it!" Kathy's voice gasped out happily.

Cherise nodded and offered Kathy a sweet smile as she held the brown package in her hands. It was a delivery to Selena from her parents. "Of course, Kathy. I don't mind helping."

Selena. She was from Toucan Island and longed to leave said island to fufill her dream of dancing. She got her chance when Molly, the rancher, visited the island and Selena hitched a ride back. Of course, Selena herself was the one to tell Cherise all this.

The lavender-haired girl had to admit that she didn't share the same high opinion of Selena that Selena felt for her. But it was nothing personal; There was just something about the way Selena...acted? Cherise couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello there, Cherise!" Selena's voice called from the beach.

A weak smile was pulled onto Cherise's face as she made her way to the moving female's side. "Oh...hey there, Selena."

Cherise watched the dancing female's hips sway back and forth enviously. She looked down at her own hips, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Her hips weren't as curvy or voluptuous as Selena's nor were they too small. But there was still that want of something she probably would never have and...another feeling. Selena's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"What brings you down here?" Selena smiled.

Cherise held out the brown box to the woman, "It's from your parents..."

Selena made a curious face as she accepted the package. A look of disdain suddenly replaced that curiosity and the tropical woman placed down the box with an irritated sigh. "Not again..."

Cherise couldn't help but wonder what had turned Selena's mood sour and she asked. Selena gave her a strained smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just..."

"Just?"

Selena chuckled lightly, "Just my parents, or my mother rather, sent me her old wedding garments. As if I'm actually going to marry...hm."

Cherise's navy blue eyes lit up at the thought of a wedding. "Marry who!"

Selena looked a bit taken aback and she placed a hand on her chest. "No one. Well, this guy asked me to marry him and I refused. My mother can't seem to get that through her head."

The sound of crunching sand alerted the two females of another person's presence. Selena's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. Cherise turned around, her navy eyes widening as she stared at the slightly nervous, slightly shocked face of Luke's. He shook his head.

"Selena...? Um..."

"Luke? Again? Why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

"I'm not-" Luke began to protest but was interrupted.

Selena turned her nose up at Luke, her hands on her hips. "I'm not changing my mind! I won't!"

Cherise's eyes moved back and forth between the two. She wondered why it was that Selena was so hostile towards the sweet and cutely naive apprentice but then she put two-and-two together. Her heart gave a dull ache of pain. "Luke...loves you?

Luke's eyes snapped over to the distressed-sounding female, "C-Cherise? No, I don't-"

"What does it matter? I'm not going to marry him!" Selena scoffed once more before she turned away from the two. "I'm leaving!"

It wasn't as if Luke was her lover, but still...the hurt was there. The betrayal **was **there. She didn't have a right to be angry, or hurt for that matter, but still...She clutched her hands to her chest tightly and gave Luke a weak, tremulous smile. "You...loved her and she...hurt you?"

Luke's eyes softened as his gaze traveled over Cherise. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them after another, a determined smile on his face. "Yeah."

Her teary gaze traveled to her sand-covered shoes and she nodded. Luke couldn't tell exactly what was wrong but it was now or never. "That's okay, though."

"Um...I want you to have this, Cherise." Luke reached into his back pocket and held out an item for the girl to take.

Using her sleeves to wipe at her tears, Cherise took the item and stared at it. "A..broken pencil? Luke, wha-"

"Wait." Luke stopped her quickly, "Uh...this pencil...is my heart."

"Your...heart?" Cherise tilted her head curiously. Luke's heart was a pencil? Cherise would've laughed if not for the serious look on Luke's face.

He continued, "This pencil, um...represents when Selena broke it in half. I felt really sad and betrayed and it felt like nothing would ever be the same again."

Cherise's eyes softened as she listened to Luke's voice. It trembled, as if scared but there was a hint of determination that she couldn't help but admire. "...I'm listening."

"Then," A rosy blush blossomed onto Luke's cheeks, "you came along."

Luke's hands cupped Cherise's in his and he couldn't help but note how **right** they felt in his. "You made me smile and laugh. It was a relief when you came here and then..."

"My heart was no longer broken! You fixed it up with your tape! And by tape, I mean love!" Luke grinned proudly as if he'd just saved the world from destruction.

A soft laugh escaped Cherise's mouth, an unbelieving sound. She couldn't help it but the tears came back again. She looked down at the taped pencil in her hands and clutched it tightly. It was warm and she just knew it was because Luke's feelings were the same as her's. "Luke..."

"Hm?" Luke gave her a worried look. "Oh no! Don't cry, Cherise! I'm sorry! A pencil is a horrible gift, isn't it!"

Her lavender hair whipped around her as she shook her head. "No, this...is the best gift anyone has given me. I love it! And..."

Luke watched as she kicked nervously at the sand. She looked back up at him and it felt like his heart was going to stop. He assumed this is what his father meant by _"the eyes are a window to the heart"._ Her bright eyes shimmered with so many emotions that Luke didn't even need to hear her reply. He pulled her tightly to his form and gave a sigh of relief as her smaller arms wrapped around him.

"I love you, Luke...so very much."

"I love you too, Cherise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, chapter 7! Almost to the end of this little...story? I'd like to thank those of you who did review and encourage those who didn't to do so. I mean, who wants to keep writing a story no one comments on...but I digress. I'd appreciate it, though, even if the comment is bad or good or whatever. Thanks in advance.**

**P.S. Any ideas on an O.C. for Chase? He's next, by the way. I'm not sure how she should be. I don't want to make her like Cherise (obviously) but I also don't want her to be a clone of some other Harvest Moon character. Any suggestions would be appreciated and I'll try to incorporate as many as I get.**

* * *

Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks and weeks into months but still Luke found that the constant state of euphoria his body was in never seemed to fade away. The bond he and Cherise shared was...something he couldn't describe. Every time she kissed his cheek, every time she held his hand, every time she smiled at him...it made his heart all aflutter.

Luke smiled to himself as he watched his navy-eyed girlfriend scurry around hastily. Cherise had just purchased the nice house that was settled below Julius' home in Flute Fields. Mayor Hamilton gave the girl a very large discount on the home after being scolded by Gill that the home was much too expensive. After a small negotiation, Cherise only paid about thirty thousand gold for it.

At first, the house was very bare and dusty, indicating how long the house had been vacant. But after about a week of Cherise's cleaning and Luke's and Bo's moving and carpentry, the house was feeling like their home quite quickly.

Luke's cheeks warmed slightly at the thought of Cherise and him **owning** something together. However, it wasn't as if he **lived **there with her. His eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth tilted down a bit. "Hmm..."

"Luke, you're pouting. What's wrong?"

Her sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts and he jumped slightly at how close that voice was. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and Luke felt himself gulp slightly. He knew when she looked at him like that, he wouldn't be able to dodge any of the questions she put out. "U-uh, weeellll, I was just thinking about...how NICE your house looks now!"

Her lips curled in a slight pout and her eyes gave him a rather dead-panned stare but she stayed quiet. Luke chuckled nervously and he scratched the back of his head. "It's really nice and it smells really good in here! You really do know how to make a house into a home, Cherise!"

"I-I do?" Cherise looked somewhat shocked at the compliment but she smiled after a moment, "Thanks, Luke. I was...um, I was trying to make it nice for..."

"For...?" Luke's amber eyes blinked at Cherise's red face.

Luke had to admit that despite the fact that he and Cherise had been together for some months now, he still couldn't tell if the girl was embarrassed or nervous or what. He scratched at his head again.

"Oh, yeah! Cherise...I gotta get going! My dad asked me to, um...gooo...chop down some...boxes!" Luke blurted out, inwardly wincing at his inability to make a decent lie.

Cherise's navy eyes dimmed slightly but then they brightened, "Luke, don't forget! I'm making you your favorite tonight: Spinach Risotto and Chocolate Bananas."

The male smiled brightly and rubbed his stomach childishly. "That sounds awesome! I'll be back for sure! Bye, Cherise!"

The door slammed behind the impatient male before Cherise even had a chance to say good-bye. A soft sigh puffed past her lips as she dragged herself over to her small kitchen. Her eyes watered slightly as she searched for the desired utensil, a knife, and began to chop away at the leafy vegetable.

_'Why is it Luke leaves so early these days? Is he...tired of me already or has he noticed...? Am I moving to fast?' _Cherise wiped at her wet eyes before continuing her task.

**Getting married** was something she always wanted to do. **Having a family** was something she wanted a do. These were things she imagined doing ever since she was a small girl and she still imagined doing so. The only difference now is that the "no-named prince" she had always dreamt of was no longer no-named. It was Luke. However, she didn't want to rush and scare away the man she held so dear to her heart.

_'So do I propose to him or do I wait, hoping his feelings about this are as strong as mine?'_

* * *

"Father...?"

Dale's eyes lifted from his cash register to meet the dreary-sounding voice. He blanched slightly, not used to seeing his normally outgoing son so...melancholy. He cleared his throat slightly, "Son...?"

"Father...I'm not sure what to do...?" Luke wandered over to their small kitchen and plopped into a chair.

Dale watched his son silently, waiting for him to reveal his troubles to him. He had learned that Luke was the kind of boy who wanted people to wait for him, not the other way around. However, Dale didn't have the patience for that so after his moment of silence, he spoke up. "What's eatin' atcha, Luke?"

Luke fiddled with the salt shaker on the wooden table for a moment before his eyes rose to meet his father's. Dale blinked and then glared as he watched his son struggle for words. "Well? Come on!"

Luke's mouth turned into a pout before his eyes began to span the kitchen, avoiding his father's glare all the while. Dale gave a growl, his fist slamming onto the surface. Luke yelped as the table as well as his seat and probably the whole house shook from the force of it

"I WANNA GET MARRIED TO CHERISE!" He blurted out.

Dale blinked, "Okay? So?"

"_'So?'_ Dad, this is an emergency! What do I do!?" Luke exclaimed, abruptly jumping from his seat.

Dale gave his son a look, one that said "Are you an imbecile?". Dale shook his head at Luke before retreating from the front room and into his own room. Luke pouted again, plopping back into the kitchen chair and crossing his arms.

"Boy, I swear I didn't drop you on your head when you were a baby..." Dale muttered as he reappeared into the front room, "Here, take this."

The glossy, blue feather rested in his father's outstretched hand. Amber eyes widened at the sight of it. It was... "Dad...? I can-"

"Take the darn thing, boy! I **want **you to have it!" Dale practically shoved the feather into his son's hands. Dale continued to speak as Luke watched the feather with glowing eyes. "It's the feather I used to propose to your mother..."

The younger male's eyes snapped up at the sentence, "Mom? Then, I can't-"

"You're gonna take that feather and propose to that nice girl, boy! That feather's not doin' anyone any good sittin' around here!" Dale yelled and Luke winced.

Dale sighed softly and gave Luke an uncharacteristically gentle pat on his shoulder, "I have plenty of good memories of your mother, Luke. I want you to make some of your own with the person you love the most."

Heat began to pool in Luke's cheeks as he listened to his father talk so kindly. A small smile pulled onto his face. "I...really do love her."

"I know you do." Dale gave Luke's shoulder one more pat, "That's why you need to go an' get hitched so I can have some grand kids."

"Dad!" Luke's cheeks burned hotter at the notion and his father gave his back a strong pat.

"Haha~!"

* * *

Cherise smiled warmly as she placed the last plate on the kitchen table of her small home. Dinner was done and now, all that was left was to wait for Luke to arrive. Cherise fiddle with her hair and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles from her dress.

_'Every thing will be okay. Every thing will-'_ Two sharp knocks shook the girl from her thoughts.

"Ah, I'm coming!"

Cherise smoothed her dress one last time before she quickly pulled open the door of her home. Luke stood there, a smile on his face and his raised in greeting. Cherise smiled shyly and moved to let the taller male in. He came in, his sights set on the nicely set table.

"Wow, Cherise! Everything looks so good! You could even give Chase a run for his money!" Luke gushed while plopping into a seat.

Cherise giggled lightly and also took a seat. "I wouldn't say that...You know how Chase feels about others doubting his cooking skills..."

The room fell into a comfortable silence after that. Luke kept his gaze solely on his plate, Cherise seemed to notice, and she tried to keep her's focused on her own plate. However, it was too much and she found herself asking the one thing that was on her mind. "Luke...are you tired of me?"

A sputtering noise erupted from the male as his mind processed the quiet inquiry, "WHAT!?"

"I mean...it's just you always try to leave as soon as you can and you never really look me in the face and-"

"Cherise, you know I'll never be tired of you! You should know that!" Luke insisted.

"Then, why have you been...so distant lately?" Cherise asked, looking at Luke through her eyelashes.

Luke scratched at his head, his eyes searching the ceiling as if asking for some sort of assistance. "Well, I've been thinking about stuff...and it kinda distracted me. But I've got it all sorted out so there's no need to worry!"

Cherise made a questioning noise as Luke stood from his seat and knelt in front of her seat. "What are you doing?"

"The thing I've been thinking so hard about lately. Cherise, I..." Luke reached into his back pocket to pull out something. "I want you to marry me. Please?"

Her navy eyes widened and her hand rose to cover her mouth in shock. Was he really...? "L-Luke, you-"

Luke smiled at the girl kindly, "I want to be with forever, Cherise! And I know I don't you to be with anyone else other than me! So..."

"Of course, I'll marry you! I love you so much!" Cherise squealed happily, wrapping her arms around Luke's neck and giving him constant kisses all over his face.

Luke grinned happily at the affection and wrapped his arms around the girl's small waist. "I'm so happy! Next step: children!"

Cherise stopped, giving Luke a look, "Did your dad mention that again?"

Luke scratched at his head. "Ah, heehee~..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the (relatively) long wait. School and such has kept me quite the busy bee lately. That and playing Aion...and playing Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. I never knew that Aion was so fun and SW2E would inspire a new story...**

**...That last statement should've given you the impression that I'm gonna do a SW story. Really, because there aren't that many SW stories here and that series has A LOT of hawt guys. I digress, however. Keep in mind this is all AFTER I finish this and start on the next 'Ten Hearts For Love' story.**

**Oh, yeah! Thank you all for the nice reviews and suggestions. I enjoy the comments and without help, I won't get better at writing so thanks. XD**

* * *

Her fingers trembled slightly from their resting place of her stomach as she stood motionless before her two cousins. The half-fitted dress clung to her petite form as Candace's and Luna's hands measured and marked on their yellow tablets.

"We're done, Cousin Cherise." Candace offered her younger cousin a small smile while Luna cleaned up solemnly.

"Mm, I'm glad," Cherise stepped down from the small styling podium, "I was starting to get fidgety. Maybe I'm still a bit...nervous?"

"It's understandable, Cousin Cherise. It isn't as if you've done this before so there's no need to feel ashamed about being scared or nervous." Candace continued to smile as she grasped Cherise's hands.

Cherise smiled back at her older cousin but then her gaze went to the unusually quiet Luna. Her head was cast down at the tablet of paper in her hands though Cherise could tell that something was on her younger cousin's mind. "Luna? What's the matter?"

Luna kept her head down, pretending that the measurements on the paper were more interesting. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just...oh, it's nothing."

Cherise and Candace shared a look as they picked up on the slight trembling in Luna's voice. Their hands pulled away from each others as they made way over to either side of Luna. Luna sniffled as Cherise's and Candace's arms wrapped around her. Cherise leaned her head against Luna's, "What's wrong? You can tell us."

Another sniffle escaped the girl as she reached up to wipe away her tears. "It's just...you're gonna leave us, Cherise! You're gonna leave us 'cause you're making another new family with Luke!"

Cherise frowned and gently stroked Luna's hair down, "Luna, I'm not going to abandon you. You're my family and there's nothing that's going to keep us apart, okay?"

"Y-you sure?" Luna whimpered, still wiping away at her eyes.

"Of course! Besides, you know you and Candace are gonna have a big part in my children's life." Cherise smiled warmly, releasing her cousins from her embrace.

"C-children? What's that...supposed to mean?" Candace clutched her hands to her chest as she gave Cherise a curious look.

"W-wait! Cherise, are you what I think you are?" Luna's eyes were still a bit puffy but the smile on her face belittled that fact.

Cherise's cheeks reddened as she nodded bashfully and twiddled her fingers. "I've only known for about a couple of days now. I was feeling a bit queasy and I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything too serious before the big day."

Luna squealed happily while Candace smiled brightly. The three girls hugged again once more before pulling apart. Luna's giggles started up again. "I can't wait! I hope it's a girl! Then we'll be able to dress her up!"

"I'd prefer a boy. That way...he won't hate us because Luna won't be able to dress him up as much." Candace piped up humorously.

Luna stomped her foot in anger, "Hey! That's mean! He wouldn't hate us!"

Candace and Cherise laughed at Luna before Candace's laughter stopped as she thought of something important. She placed a hand on Cherise's shoulder, "Cousin Cherise...have you told Luke yet?"

Luna blinked and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, have you told him yet?"

Cherise smiled nervously and scratched at the back of her head, "W-well..."

* * *

"I think she's hiding something!"

Luna and Candace flinched at the groom's outburst but continued with their task of taking his measurements. Owen rolled his eyes from his spot against a wall, "Luke, I'm sure you're just nervous. I doubt Cherise would hide something from you."

"No, Owen! I'm positive! You don't know Cherise like I do! She's hiding something! I bet it's something big, too!" Luke exclaimed with an equally excited arm motion.

Luna elbowed Candace lightly and the two girls shared a look before stepping away from Luke. Candace spoke first. "W-we're done, Luke."

Luke stepped down from the circular podium and continued his questioning. "I wonder what it is? Is it a new axe?...No, that can't be it..."

"Um, well, why don't you just wait until _after _the wedding to ask her? Maybe she's trying to surprise you." Luna suggested.

Luke pouted for a moment, giving a childish charm to his handsome face, "But...I don't wanna wait! Wait...Do _you _guys know anything?"

The two tailors immediately displayed suspicious behavior. Candace's eyes quickly found the decorations on her shoes interesting while Luna found the ceiling fan to be most amusing. Luke tilted his head in thought and then he sighed in distraught. Owen shook his head at his friend, "Luke, don't worry about it, okay? You and Cherise are getting married tomorrow. Be happy."

"Y-yeah...you're right. From tomorrow on, we're gonna be together for a very long time so...I'll be okay." Luke affirmed with a firm nod of his head.

A feeling of relief passed through Candace at Luke's words. Maybe being with Cherise _was _a good thing for Luke. She could remember times when it was almost unbearable to be near him; He was too excitable, too rambunctious but now...he was _different._

"I-I...uh, I hope you and C-Cherise will be...um, very happy Luke." Candace offered a small, tremulous smile.

Luke grinned happily, "YEAH! I'm gonna make her the happiest girl around!"

Candace flinched again slightly but continued to smile at Luke's enthusiasm. Her blue eyes wandered over to her silent younger sister and her eyes widened. She knew that look on Luna's face; The one where she bites her bottom lip and her eyes scrunch together...She was about to-

"CHERISE IS PREGNANT!"

-blow.

* * *

He was nervous. Very, very, **very** nervous.

His palms were sweating. His tuxedo felt like it was starting to shrink and his bandana felt like it was about to squeeze his brain out. Luke was about to turn into a nervous wreck. Was he starting to..._**regret**_ this decision?

_'But I can't back out now!'_

No, he couldn't. Not with his darling Cherise...carrying his children. A small smile touched his lips and a bit of the nervousness plaguing him fading away. He...was going to be a father soon. A daddy...! He was torn for his thoughts as the piano music started up and the church doors opened.

Her navy blue eyes were cast down but there was a small, bashful smile on her face and a rosy blush on her cheeks. The white flowers decorating her lavender curtain of hair matched perfectly with the simple white wedding dress she sported. Maybe to anyone else, Cherise would've looked plain but to Luke, she was beautiful. He stretched out his hand to his approaching bride and offered her a smile that conveyed all his feelings.

Her small, gloved hand trembled in his and he gave it a small reassuring squeeze. Perry's quiet yet surprisingly firm voice spoke out. "Cherise, Luke."

"Do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health..."

Luke watched Cherise from the corner of his eyes, studying her slightly trembling form with a small amount of worry. Was she feeling the same way he was only a few minutes ago? He hoped not and he was ashamed that that thought ever passed through his head.

"in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?"

Luke nodded and, from the slight jerk of Cherise's hand in his, he knew that she had also nodded. Perry smiled lightly, "Do you both promise?"

"I do!" Luke grinned happily.

While he expected Cherise's answer to be as immediate as his, it wasn't. His eyes locked with Cherise's teary navy ones and he saw what they held. He was glad that there was no regret in those pretty orbs of her's but there was happiness. She gave Luke the sweetest smile he's ever seen and he melted.

"I-I do."

Perry nodded, "Well, then, give the ring made of blue feather to your betrothed."

Luke's hand slipped down into his jacket's pocket and it grasped the small ring. He smiles again at Cherise and placed the ring on her dainty finger. After a small moment of caressing her hand, they both turned their attention back to the priest. Perry observed them both for a small time and then smiled brightly. "You may now kiss the bride!"

This was the part he was waiting for. Luke grasped at her shoulders gently, bringing their faces close together. Cherise's scrunched up slightly with the smile on her face. "I love you...Luke."

A soft chuckle puffed past Luke's lips, "I know. I love you, too."

No more words were needed as the pair's lips pressed together and the guest's claps and cheers filled the building. The newly-married couple pulled apart and smiled lovingly at each other. Luke's eyes brightened with remembrance. "Oh yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?" Cherise questioned.

"About me being a daddy soon." Luke grinned and turned towards the congregation. "Hey everyone! I'm gonna be a DAD soon!"

"Really!? Finally, I can have some grand kids!" Dale chuckled happily.

Cherise's eyebrows scrunched in confusion before her eyes rose to meet Luna's nervous ones. A mean glare locked on the girl's form and she whimpered.

"Luna! You are _**so**_ gonna GET IT!"

"I'm sorry Cousin Cherise!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Urgh...so the Samurai Warriors story is gonna be pushed back and replaced with a different story, with these small THFL stories on the side. Chapter 10 of this will probably be posted tomorrow or even later today because of some personal problems. I'll probably not be able to post anything new for awhile, probably about 2-3 weeks but we'll see.**

**This chapter's somewhat short. Not much detail either about the other stages of child development but I really didn't want to get too, too far into it. I still have trouble with organization and transitions and making the story sound nice and intelligent...:[**

**Thanks for the reviews, though, but I'd love to get more. XD**

* * *

"Luke, honey, could you get me some...chopped pickles mixed with vanilla ice cream and some apple juice? Please?"

Her voice, so kind and gentle. The two seasons they'd been married, it seemed that it just became sweeter and sweeter until Luke yearned to hear it more and more. He nodded and went off to the kitchen, a dazed yet content smile on his face. He couldn't be happier right now.

"Ouch! Ugh, please stop using mommy as a kicking bag, sweeties. She's very tender right now."

Yes, that's right. He _could_ be happier right now. He looked over his shoulder at the plump young lady seated on the dark blue couch. Her blue eyes were solemn, her lavender hair was in a frizzy up-do and her small hands were rubbing the large mound that was her stomach. Cherise was pregnant.

With twins.

"Ouch!" Luke popped his wounded finger into his mouth, his face grimacing at the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

Cherise had scolded him for being so excitable and absent-minded about the ordeal but he just couldn't help it! He was going to be a father-to two children, no less. There was so much to be excited about! What they were going to be named to how he and Cherise would raise them. _*Sigh*_ There was a very good reason to be excited.

"Honey, are you...um, Luke?"

Luke turned to his expecting wife, "What is...it?"

Judging from the distressed look on Cherise's face **and** the even darker blue stain on the couch, something important was happening. Golden eyes widened in realization and the knife dropped from his hand as he dashed to Cherise's side. She struggled to pull herself up but Luke stopped her.

"Don't strain yourself! I-I'll, um, I-"

Cherise offered Luke a gentle, calming smile. She continued to strain to pull herself from the chair and when she finally did, she gave a huff of triumph. "Luke, honey, don't panic. If we hurry, we'll have enough time to walk to the Clinic. Just. Be. Calm."

Was she not thinking straight? _Walk_ to the Clinic? That was all the way in **Harmonica Town**? Which was all the way on the _**other side of the island**_?! Luke thought not! There was no way his wife was going to-

"H-hey, Cherise! What're you doing!?" Luke gasped in shock as the female waddled over to the front door and was about to leave. She gave a strained smile.

"I'm going to the Clinic."

"B-but-"

"It'll be fine, Luke, I promise. Okay, trust me." She smiled again and left from the house, leaving the front door ajar, obviously beckoning Luke to follow.

"W-wait, Cherise!"

* * *

_"Please, wait here, Luke. We wouldn't want you to get...upset with what's about to happen."_

That's what Irene had told him before pushing him out of the delivery room and into the waiting room. His hands ached each time he twined his hands in anxious wait and his lower lip was swollen from the amount of time he nibbled at it.

"What's taking so long!?" Luke huffed out angrily before his mind began to wander through the possibilities.

Was something wrong? Was Cherise hurt? Were the babies hurt? Did one of them not make it? **What was happening**!?

"Urgh!"

A sharp cry burst forth from the back room where Cherise and Irene resided before another cry, this one somewhat softer, but just as shrill. A bright smile lit up Luke's face as he practically jumped for joy. Irene emerged a few minutes later, a happy smile on her face. "Come, time to meet the new members of your family."

"Yay!" Luke dashed past Irene and into where he assumed Cherise was. All the white and light blues confused him but when he did make it to Cherise, he stopped short.

"Mm, they took a lot out of me." Cherise chuckled weakly but happily...and somewhat relieved.

The lavender strands of hair stuck to her sweaty face, making her look even more unkempt than when they entered. Her navy eyes were a bit pink from crying but they carried a sense of happiness, pride and love. Luke smiled at her before his eyes traveled down to the two bundles in her hands.

"Are they...um..." Luke hesitantly reached out for one of the blanket-wrapped children in Cherise's arms. She smiled and then nodded, motioning for Luke to take one of the infants.

His hands trembled as he reached out for his child. He nestled it close to his chest, gazing down kindly at the quiet baby. Wisps of magenta hair covered the baby's head and large golden eyes, so much like his own, stared back up at him. The child blinked it's eyes slowly before closing them completely in slumber.

"W-what's his name?" Luke knew of the baby's gender because of the light blue blanket he was wrapped in.

Cherise smiled then and laughed a bit, "Luke, I wasn't going to name _our_ children without you. Well...I wanted you to name them."

"R-really? U-um...well," Luke looked back down at the baby in his arms before he reached for his other baby. "This'll be...Sean. Yeah, his name is Sean."

Cherise nodded and held the other child out for it's father. Luke scooped up the female; He could tell by the blanket's pink hue and took in her feature's also. Her hair was a blue-violet color, somewhat light and in large curls instead of wisps like her brother's. Her eyes were the same navy as her mother's, which caused Luke to think that _all _women in Cherise's family had that particular color for eyes.

"She'll be...Alison."

"Sean and Alison...I love them." Her eyes watered again as she gazed up at her beloved husband.

Luke smiled at her happily as he seated himself next to Cherise. He looked at the sleeping bundles and then back to his wife. "Thank you...Cherise."

She wiped at her eyes again, "F-for what?"

"For making me the happiest guy around."


	10. Chapter 10

***Sigh* Finally, the last chapter for Luke. I'm sorry it took soooo long to actually finish it but I was going through writer's block. Anyways, I liked typing this story. It was...fun. As stated before, the next person in line is Chase so...I'm gonna work on that.**

**If there are some requests, I'm willing to take on two at a time (I have one already). I don't mind and it'll just be all the more fun.**

**Oh, please leave comments. They're nice and make me feel warm inside.**

**P.S. Has anyone ever noticed on Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, on the map screen where you can zoom in, the pictures for Chase's house and Julius' house are reversed? It's kinda funny to me.**

* * *

It was weird.

Luke didn't expect to find himself in this position in his whole life. After Selena, he didn't think **anyone** would want to be with him like this. But Cherise made him see different.

Her hands wrapped around his torso, the immaculate mauve nails lightly scraping and scratching his back. Her flushed face pressed into his heaving chest, his name falling from her painted lips in small breaths and pants. Her flowing lavender hair pulled into a messy tail behind her head with tendrils sticking to her forehead and face. A smirk, almost seductive, teased him and baited him.

"You're it, Luke."

He groaned.

He never expected to be outside playing tag with his family.

Cherise pulled back, her giggles blending with her tired pants. She took a few steps back with Alison and Sean flanking her, just watching him with playful wariness. He gave them toothy grins. "Okay. Don't think you can get away from me!"

He was met with more giggles and the three figures darted in separate directions. He smiled to himself, his golden eyes following after his first target-his youngest child, Sean.

Sean reminded Luke of Cherise; Kind and gentle with bursts of energy now and again. His golden eyes were large with a child's innocence and his mouth was pulled into a happy smile. He wasn't as quick as the girls but that was okay.

Luke's arms wrapped around the squealing boy, some of his soft magenta locks getting into his face. Luke laughed along with the boy. "Gotcha!"

"No, Papa! I don't want to be 'it'! Make Al do it!" the small boy panted, falling to lay in the soft grass of Moon Hill.

Luke laughed. "All right! I'll make Al do it!"

"Hey, that's not fair, Daddy!"

He wouldn't tell anyone but Sean was his favorite child. Perhaps it was because of those innocent eyes so much like his own or maybe because he reminded him _so much_ of Cherise. Whatever it was, he loved the boy just a _smidgen_ more than his next target-his daughter, Alison.

Alison was _too_ much like him. Certain ways she would fix her face or how sometimes she just couldn't grasp certain things, she was his child through and through. Her boundless energy and her cheerfulness provided her with many friends. Many friends, many...**boy** friends...

Luke's eye twitched as he scooped up the squirming girl. "No use trying to escape, Al!"

She pouted slightly. "No, Daddy! Sean, don't gotta be 'it'! Make Mama do it!"

"Fine, fine!" Luke smiled at the bright grin that appeared on her face.

With a charming smile like that, Alison was probably the prettiest little girl in their class. His eyes narrowed in remembrance. He'd have to talk to Owen about that little red-headed terror of his always playing with Alison. She didn't need Roy as a best friend **that** often; She had a brother!

"Daddy! Get Mama!" Alison tugged on his pant leg.

"Oh yeah."

His last target-his beautiful wife, Cherise. She was the whole reason he had all of this. She mended his broken heart by simply being there. She made everything _right_ again and for that, he loved her immensely. Luke didn't know what to do if she ever left him...

"Luke! Honey, are you thinking again? I'm waiting for you!" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

She stood there, waiting for him to chase after her. That calming smile was on her lips and Luke swore he could see a golden aura around her body. He felt himself start after her form, in hopes of touching that shining glow. Her form became closer and closer until...

"I've got you." Luke panted out quietly into her ear.

She shuddered slightly against him. He wrapped her tighter in his embrace, enjoying the warmth she radiated. This was nice. He didn't want anything to be different.

"Papa, are you going to smooch Mommy now?"

Luke chuckled softly at the innocent question and Cherise's quiet sputtering. He looked down at the two children watching them with happy curiosity. He turned his gaze back to Cherise's blushing one and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna smooch her now."

He was whole now.


End file.
